bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 28 sierpnia | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 190 cm | waga = 87 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = Arrancar #103 Espada | poprzedni zespół = Privaron Espada, Espada | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Giralda | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 250 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 151 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japoński głos = Kōji Ishii | angielski głos = Peter Spellos | galeria = tak }} , czasami romanizowany jako Dordonii. Jest 103. Arrancarem oraz Privaron Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Dordonii to postać przypominająca stereotypowego diabła. Jego włosy są na wzór rogów, ma wąsy i brodę. Jego maska to mała płytka z rogami na czole. Jest dość specyficznie ubrany z frendzelkami na rękawach swojego ubrania. Osobowość Jego osobowość również jest unikatowa na swój sposób. Lubi się wygłupiać, lecz w czasie walki jest poważny. Podczas walki z Ichigo stara się jak tylko może by Ichigo użył Bankai, a potem Hollowfikacji i nie cofnie się przed niczym by to zrobić. Ma sposób mówienia do osób młodszych od siebie po hiszpańsku. Na Ichigo mówi niño, tzn. chłopiec; na Nel mówi bebé, czyli dziecko; na lidera Exequias jovenzuelo, czyli młodzieniec. Historia Dordonii był kiedyś członkiem Espady w armii Aizena, lecz został z niej usunięty gdy Aizen zdobył Hōgyoku i tworzył sztucznych, silniejszych Arrancarów. Został odsunięty do rangi 103. Arrancara i Privaron Espady. Fabuła Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Dordoni przedstawia się Ichigo Dordoni po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy zakrada się do Ichigo i Nel Tu, którzy właśnie wstąpili na strefę zwaną Tres Cifras w Las Noches. Jest jednak szybko zauważony przez Kurosakiego. Gdy im się ukazuje, nie bierze go na poważnie ze względu na jego wygląd. Dordoni mówi mu, że każdy z nich ma inny styl i nie powinien go oceniać po tych cechach, bo i tak go pokona. Następnie pokazuje, że jest Arrancarem #103. Ichigo jest zaskoczony tym faktem, ponieważ myślał, że Arrancarzy mają jedno lub dwucyfrowe liczby. Dordoni pyta go, czemu Kurosaki spogląda na niego z litością, ten mówi mu, że ze względu na jego numer jest bardzo słaby. Arrancar pojawia się za Ichigo i ogranicza jego lewe ramię. Ichigo odpala Getsugę Tenshō, ten jednak niszczy ją, po prostu kopnięciem, po czym mówi, aby nie oceniał książki po okładce. Potem mówi Kurosakiemu, że jest Privaron Espada, czyli kimś, kto kiedyś był w Espadzie. Potem biegnie w kierunku Ichigo i kopie go, jednak ten blokuje go mieczem. Później atakuje go ponownie, przebijając go przez ścianę do drugiego pomieszczenia w Las Noshes. thumb|190px|right|Nel trafiona Balą Dordoniego Dordoni natychmiast atakuje Ichigo ponownie, powalając go na jeden z filarów. Drwi z niego, że jego reakcje są powolne, jego obrona jest słaba i nie dostosowuje się do jego umiejętności. Sugeruje mu, aby użył Bankai, ponieważ w tym stanie nie ma szans na zwycięstwo. Ichigo tłumaczy, że będzie używał swojego Bankai tylko na obecnych członkach Espady. Potem atakuje Arrancara, jednak zostaje zablokowany jego nogą. Następnie mówi Kurosakiemu, aby go nie lekceważył, po czym uwalnia swoje Resurrección - Giraldę. Mówi mu, aby przygotował się na jego wirujące kopnięcia i cyklony. Ichigo ledwie unika jego techniki, po czym ten pojawia się za nim. Następnie tworzy kilka cyklonów, które są zbyt szybkie, aby Kurosaki mógł je ominąć. Atak trafia go, po czym Shinigami pada na ziemię. Jest zakłopotany, Dordoni jeszcze raz każe użyć mu Bankai. Ichigo krzyczy, że musi oszczędzać swoje Reiatsu na silniejszych przeciwników, ten mówi mu, że nie powinien tak myśleć, a jego cyklony utrzymają go w powietrzu przez długi czas, więc go nie trafi. Kolejny raz mówi Ichigo, aby użył Bankai, po czym ten pojawia się za Dordonim i odpala Getsugę Tenshō. Potem pojawia się z drugiej strony i atakuje go, jednak zostaje zablokowany przez jego ramię i mocne Hierro. Dordoni kontratakuje i odpala swoje czerwone Cero. Później wykorzystuje swoje cyklony do ataku na Nel, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Ichigo, który uwolnił swój Bankai, tnąc ramię Dordoniego. Przeprasza go za to, że musiał czekać i stwierdza, że doczekał się czego chciał. thumb|190px|left|Dordoni prowokuje Ichigo do włożenia maski, atakując Nel Ichigo podnosi Nel i przeprasza ją za to, że był tak głupi, myśląc, że Shikai wystarczy mu na Arrancarów, którzy nie są Espadą. Jednak Dordoni twierdzi, że postąpił mądrze, powstrzymując się od Bankai, i że tacy ludzie szukają siły. Ichigo stwierdza, że musiał podjąć te środki, aby uratować swojego przyjaciela, na co ten odpowiada, że przypomina mu świętego. Następnie dowiaduje się o Hollowfikacji Ichigo i chce ją zobaczyć. Wysyła w jego stronę cyklony, ale łatwo zostają zniszczone przez Kurosakiego. Sądzi, że jego Reiatsu jest bardzo wysokie, jednak chce zobaczyć prawdziwą moc i będzie używał wszelkich środków, aby to zobaczyć. Potem pojawia się za Ichigo w celu sprowokowania go, atakując Nel. jednak zostaje zablokowany. Stwierdza, że skoro chce bronić swoich przyjaciół i użyje swoich pełnych mocy by ich uratować, to będzie atakować Nel. Ichigo pyta go, czy mu nie wstyd atakować słabszych i traktować ich jak zakładników, jednak ten z pewnością odpowiada że nie, skoro może zobaczyć jego prawdziwą moc. Ichigo zamierza z tym skończyć, po czym postawia Nel na ziemi i wkłada swoją maskę. Gdy Dordoni zaczyna się śmiać z radości, Kurosaki tnie go do nieprzytomności. Ichigo zdejmuje maskę i potwierdza, że Dordoni zobaczył jego moc, choć przez chwilę. 190px|thumb|right|Dordoni uleczony przez Nel jej śliną (wymiocinami) Dordoni, jako że jest nieprzytomny, rozmyśla o tym, że skoro Aizen aktywował Hōgyoku, to on zostanie wyrzucony z Espady i zastąpiony innymi, silniejszymi członkami, jednak dalej chce mu służyć. Nagle jest budzony przez Nel, która obślinia jego twarz. Pyta jej, dlaczego to robi. Ichigo wyjaśnia, że jej ślina leczy jego rany, po czym Nel wkłada sobie palec do gardła i wymiotuje na niego (jej ślina to tak na prawdę wymiociny, lecz ona twierdzi, że to ślina). Dordoni następnie mówi Ichigo, że przez całą walkę myślał, że to właśnie on wygra. Następnie stwierdza, że chciał po prostu walczyć z nim w pełni sił i chciałby, aby Aizen dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę i przywrócił go do Espady. Potem przyznaje, że jego uczucia się nie zmieniły i nadal chce z nim walczyć. Ichigo mówi mu, że jest zbyt ranny po walce, ale on ignoruje go i przygotowuje się do ataku. Ten łamie mu miecz i idzie dalej z Nel po pokojach w Las Noches. Następnie przychodzą Exequias, którzy mówią, że dostali rozkaz zabić intruzów. Dordoni pyta kto im kazał, ci mówią, że nie mogą powiedzieć. Przywódca - Rudobōn mówi mu, że jego miecz jest złamany, a rany nie do wyleczenia. Dordoni nadal próbuje walczyć. W myślach dziękuje Ichigo, że pokazał swoją pełną moc, po czym zostaje zabity przez grupę. Później w rozmowie z Szayelem, Aizen mówi, że Reiatsu Ichigo ewidentnie jest o wiele wyższe, niż Dordoniego. Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki wręcz: Dordoni wydaje się być mało zainteresowany wykorzystaniem swojego miecza w walce, preferując ataki oparte na kopnięciach, podobne do savate. Wykazał się znakomitą sprawnością nóg, walcząc z Ichigo w formie Shikai. Mógł go łatwo zabić, jednak Nel powstrzymała go Double Cero. * : Technika, która pozwala Dordoniemu kopnąć wystarczająco silnie, aby rozproszyć Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo. thumb|190px|right|Cero Cero: Jak wielu Arrancarów, Dordoni jest zdolny do wystrzelenia czerwonego Cero. Czyni to poprzez wykonanie serii gwałtownych ruchów ramion, po czym tworzy pięciokąt z palców wskazujących i małych, a następnie ładuje energię w środku. Bala: Dordoni wykazał się używaniem czerwonej Bali, ciskając nimi z rąk. Ekspert Sonído: Wykazał się sprawnym używaniem Sonído, przeganiając Shunpo Ichigo w formie Shikai, do tego zaskakując go. Hierro: Podczas walki z Ichigo, wykazał się znakomitym Hierro, potężnym jak stal, zdołał powstrzymać atak Kurosakiego swoją skórą. Był w stanie przyjąć na siebie Double Cero Nel, choć była ona w formie dziecka. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako były Espada, Dordoni posiada wysokie pokłady energii duchowej. Jest bardzo silnym Arrancarem, odkrywając, że jest nawet silniejszy od kilku członków obecnej Espady. Jednak mimo tego on sam w myślach twierdził, że Ichigo w formie Bankai pokonałby go. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Giralda : Ma wygląd standardowej katany z fioletową rękojeścią i zieloną pochwą z długim, zakrzywionym końcem. *'Resurrección': Słowem uwalniającym Zanpakutō jest . W tej formie rosną mu rogi na ramionach i zbroja, która zaczyna się od jego stóp, idzie i owija się przez jego łydki i wystaje w pasie z dwoma kolcami, do tego jego maska lekko się rozciąga. :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: thumb|right|190px|Cyklony *'Cyklony': Dwa cyklony wychodzą z pasa jego zbroi, co pozwala mu na lot i zwiększenie siły jego kopnięć. Ponadto dwie ptasie głowy umieszczone na końcach cyklonów służą do ataków długodystansowych, choć Dordoni jest w stanie stworzyć ich więcej, jeśli przyjdzie taka potrzeba. Maksymalnie może stworzyć ich 12. Nie wiadomo czy te stworzenia coś czują, choć przypominają Hollowy w postaci węża. Zazwyczaj są używane do ofensywy, ponieważ łatwo mogą zostać zniszczone np. przez Getsugę Tenshō. Mogą się także regenerować, niezależnie od ilości i jakości szkód. * : Technika, która pozwala Dordoniemu korzystać z jednego ze stworzeń tornada, aby złapać przeciwnika w pułapkę paszczy. W ten sposób może go kontrolować do dalszych ataków. * : Technika, która pozwala Dordoniemu generować dzikie i silne tornada, z których formuje się wiele stworzeń ptaków tornad. W większości jest 12 istot w każdej chwili. *'Lot': Dordoni wykazał się zdolnością latania w uwolnionej formie nawet bez cyklonów. Ciekawostki * Mówi się, że ciała które znalazł Mayuri Kurotsuchi w laboratorium Szayela Aporro Granza to ciała Dordoniego i Cirucci, ale póki co nie ma na to pewnego dowodu. Cytaty *(Do Ichigo) "Jesteś słodki jak czekolada, Niño!" *(Jak powyżej) "Ograniczenie w bitwie jest ważne dla tych, którzy szukają siły. Myślę, że to coś wspaniałego." Nawigacja en:Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Privaron Espada